1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas turbine suction air-cooling system for cooling the air to be drawn into a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a gas turbine suction air-cooling coil is formed as a single line, and therefore chilled water of a single temperature is supplied to the suction air-cooling coil so as to cool the suction air.
Such a construction is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-78736.
Recently, in view of an advantage that waste heat of a gas turbine can be used as a drive source, countermeasures for dealing with a power consumption peak in the summer season, and the protection of the earth environment, absorption chillers have been more and more used as a source of supply of chilled water for cooling suction air in order to enhance the efficiency of the gas turbine. However, an absorption chiller uses water as a heating medium therein, and the operation in the chiller is effected at a pressure below the atmospheric pressure, and therefore, generally, the absorption chiller is larger in size than a mechanical-type chiller, and therefore has been required to be formed into a compact design, and also a higher efficiency of the overall system has been required. Furthermore, an air cooler itself has been eagerly required to have a compact design.